Historia de un sueño
by DeevYLP
Summary: Cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz, yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más.


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**Historia de un sueño**

* * *

_"El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos, es un poco de su tiempo cada día"._

_Vicente Battista._

* * *

En la habitación más alta de una magnífica mansión, se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, una joven que miraba detenidamente desde la ventana hacia el exterior, al tiempo mismo en que el viento conseguía rozar su rostro. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, pero como siempre, en esas fechas, ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que sin más, la muchacha había decidido levantarse de su cama y tomar un poco de aire, sabiendo de antemano que al final, de nada le serviría tal acción.

La chica portaba un pijama de seda color carmín, que sumado a su hermoso cabello rizado y rubio, y a esos ojos almendrados que poseía, le daba sin duda alguna un toque provocativo a su aspecto, del cual ella ni siquiera podía ser consciente en ese momento; pues al mismo tiempo, su mirada afligida y esas lágrimas que amenazaban con surcar su rostro, le proporcionaban un reflejo que denotaba el gran dolor que le invadía y del que no se libraría nunca.

Esa joven, era hija única de la familia Malfoy Granger, o más bien, de lo que en algún momento había sido tal familia; puesto que Charlotte, era una muchacha que había quedado huérfana a temprana edad. Primeramente, su madre, la joven Sra. Hermione Granger, había fallecido justo en el momento exacto del nacimiento de su hija; evidentemente no había conseguido sobrellevar su embarazo de alto riesgo y por lo tanto, en el parto, sólo su pequeña bebé había podido salir con vida. Dicho suceso había dejado en shock al entonces joven Sr. Draco Malfoy, que durante las primeras semanas de vida de Charlotte, tuvo que dejar al bebé a cargo de terceras personas, pues no toleraba del todo estar con su hija mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba que ella era el motivo de que su amada ahora estuviera muerta.

Posteriormente, el Sr. Malfoy había conseguido dejar un poco en el olvido lo ocurrido con su esposa, y durante los siguientes años, no había hecho otra cosa más que dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo y a su hija. Realmente no había noche del día, en que Draco Malfoy no destinara un minuto de su tiempo a Charlotte para educarla, consentirla, y hacer de ella una chiquilla segura de sí misma, alegre, fuerte –física y mentalmente– y sobretodo, alentaba la insaciable curiosidad de la pequeña que al parecer, había heredado esa peculiar característica de su madre.

Pero ahora, en esa nostálgica noche de luna llena del mes de junio, ya nada quedaba de aquellas vivencias, más que recuerdos. Y eran esos recuerdos los que año con año, en ese mes, lograban consumir por completo la alegría y el entusiasmo de Charlotte. Eran esos recuerdos los que le destrozaban el alma tanto como un beso de dementor lo hacía con el alma de algún preso en Azkaban.

Charlotte regresó a su cama, se sentó sobre ella y luego se recostó mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Había llegado el momento en que el sueño comenzaba a vencerla y con ello, las lágrimas que había contenido desde hacía un buen rato, inundaban su rostro justo en el momento en que ella comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos. Luego, todo fue luz blanca y un extraño sueño.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar, no es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

* * *

Charlotte se levantó sobresaltada. Sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal, su cuerpo temblaba y en su mente divagaban diversas escenas que al final, no lograban tener lógica alguna en su cabeza. Salió de su cama y nuevamente se dirigió a la ventana. Necesitaba tomar aire, necesitaba liberarse de esa opresión que sentía en el pecho. Así que busco en el exterior algo que la distrajera, algo que la hiciera olvidar, deshacerse de sus penas. Sin embargo, a lo lejos únicamente pudo ver un destello que caía con rapidez sobre el cielo nocturno, al tiempo en que ella pretendía hacerse a la idea de que lo acontecido minutos atrás, había sido sólo un sueño.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,_

_"tan sólo fue un sueño", te repetirás._

_Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

Pero contra todo pronóstico, en su intento, Charlotte constataba su sospecha. Ella solía ser una chica que daba demasiado crédito a los sucesos que se podían comprobar científicamente, que tenían algún sustento lógico; sin embargo, éste no era de esos casos, éste era un caso en el que exclusivamente ella tendría un papel protagónico, y cualquier explicación a terceras personas, la harían parecer una completa desequilibrada.

Y entonces se sentó sobre el sofá que se encontraba cercano a la ventana. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el horizonte, y se acurrucó a si misma cerrando sus ojos y meciéndose ligeramente. Pudo sentir aquel tacto más palpable, más real, que la cobijaba y acunaba entre sus brazos. La joven tuvo miedo de abrir sus ojos y al final tener que encontrarse con nada, por lo tanto apretó sus parpados, aunque después de un rato, su curiosidad la llevó a abrirlos con gran premura.

_Ahora debes descansar, deja que te arrope como años atrás._

_¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

Nada, no había nada a su alrededor. Un escalofrío la invadió, no pudo evitar sollozar al darse cuenta de que su temor se había hecho una cruda realidad. Se abrazó a sí misma a modo de consuelo y después fijó su mirada en un cuadro pintado en oleo, donde se observaba a Draco Malfoy con una bebé en brazos.

Charlotte comenzó a llorar nuevamente, a pesar de que no recordaba con precisión sus vivencias ocurridas durante sus primeros años de vida, ese cuadro conseguía provocarle una gran melancolía. Y entre lágrimas recordó aquella noche en la que viera por última vez a su padre. Ella tenía tan sólo 11 años de edad. Días antes había recibido su carta de aceptación en el colegio Hogwarts. Draco estaba sumamente emocionado de saber que había llegado el gran día para su princesa, así que había salido solo a buscar un regalo sorpresa que otorgarle a su hija mientras ella se quedaba en casa a festejar con sus abuelos. Ella no se había percatado de la salida de su padre. Y aquel regalo nunca llegó.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

_Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

Draco Malfoy había sido asesinado aquella noche por un exmortífago cuyo nombre era Theodore Nott. Al parecer tenían pendiente una vieja rencilla de la adolescencia. Para el mundo mágico, dicho acontecimiento había traído consigo numerosas especulaciones, puesto que Nott, sínicamente había confesado su crimen pero nunca dio los verdaderos motivos que lo habían llevado a cometer esa atrocidad.

Esa noticia había derrumbado por completo a Charlotte, ya que a la mañana siguiente de dicho incidente, ella sin conocimiento alguno del suceso, había madrugado para sorprender a Draco, pues era el tercer domingo del mes de Junio, era la fecha en que se festejaba el día del padre. Pero no lo vio en su habitación, lo cual le resultó extraño. Por inercia bajo al comedor y escuchó voces entrecortadas por los sollozos de una mujer a la que pudo reconocer como Narcissa Malfoy, su abuela.

Se acercó con un oscuro presentimiento invadiendo su ser, sus abuelos la miraron y fue Lucius Malfoy quien le dio la noticia, una noticia que le daría un sentido muy diferente a su vida, desde ese momento en adelante.

Charlotte había perdido su primer año del colegio a pesar de que sus abuelos paternos la habían incitado a asistir diciéndole que a su padre no le hubiera gustado que ella actuara de tal forma; pero la chica no hizo caso a palabras que le sonaban de lo más vacías, y sus abuelos dejaron de insistir al darse cuenta que tenían que darle tiempo. Por otro lado, sus abuelos maternos prácticamente la obligaron a recurrir a métodos muggles que le ayudaran a sobrellevar la pérdida de su padre; hoy en día, Charlotte consideraba que esos métodos no habían dado gran resultado.

Y es que actualmente, aunque ella convivía con sus abuelos, nunca le era suficiente. Sus padres le hacían mucha falta, sobretodo en fechas como esta, donde una vez más, ella envidiaría a sus compañeras porque ellas tendrían a quién darle un lindo presente en el próximo día del padre.

Bajo ese cúmulo de pensamientos, Charlotte había conciliado nuevamente el sueño.

* * *

– ¡Charlotte!, ¡Charlotte!

Narcissa Malfoy exclamaba notablemente enojada y preocupada mientras daba fuertes golpes a la puerta de la habitación de su nieta, parecía querer traspasar esa puerta a como diera lugar. Segura estaba que si su nieta no respondía ya, se vería obligada a usar magia aunque esto le trajera una larga discusión posterior con la joven Malfoy.

– ¡Hey! ¡Basta ya! ¡Ya escuché! – replicó la chica bufando colérica por la actitud de su abuela que siempre insistía en levantarla a horas tempranas. Aunque esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, su abuela tenía motivos de sobra para forzar a su nieta a madrugar.

Charlotte vio el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, dentro de tres horas sería el evento tan esperado por su generación del colegio, pues hoy: era su graduación.

Claro estaba que ella no se encontraba lista de ninguna manera. No había conseguido dormir nada, se sentía aceptablemente bien pero, de repente, le fue inevitable percatarse de las consecuencias de aquel insomnio que llevaba muchos días. Unas ojeras espantosas estaban bajo sus ojos, o al menos, así le parecía a ella.

Bajó a desayunar y por inercia tomó su tan apreciado y favorito jugo de naranja, sin embargo, éste le supo extraño, y de pronto se sintió demasiado animada y revitalizada. Dedujo rápidamente que su abuela tenía que ver con ello y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa cómplice.

– Si no vas a ingerir nada más, sube a tomar tu ducha para que pueda ayudar a que te arregles ya. – indicó con firmeza la Sra. Malfoy al ver que su nieta sólo hacía movimientos circulares sobre su plato.

Enseguida Charlotte se levantó e hizo lo demandado por su abuela. Al salir de la tina, entró a su habitación y observó el vestido que luciría ese día. Era un vestido largo color esmeralda, con corte V en el frente y una caída adecuada de la falda que le ayudaba a resaltar sus atributos. La tela era tan tenue, que al traer el vestido puesto, parecía formar parte de la piel de la chica.

La joven se peinó el cabello. Aunque días antes había pensado en realizarse un alaciado, al final había optado por dejar su cabello en su forma natural, de tal manera que se vería más rebelde, pues sólo iría acompañado de un broche plateado en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Al igual, el resto de sus accesorios serian en color plata: pendientes, pulseras, reloj, anillos y… un collar que su abuela, la Sra. Granger, le había entregado con anterioridad. Ese collar había pertenecido a su madre, después de que su padre decidiera obsequiárselo en un aniversario de noviazgo; por lo tanto, tenía un significado muy especial para ella, el poder ser ahora dueña de tan preciado objeto.

Narcissa Malfoy entró a la habitación de su nieta y sonrió al observarla tan radiante y tan llena de vida –aunque sólo fuera en apariencia–.

– Veo que no necesitaste mi ayuda. – mencionó Narcissa.

– Ya no tengo nueve años, abuela. – replicó seriamente la joven.

– Si, lo sé. El tiempo se pasa muy rápido… – expresó Narcissa escondiendo en sus palabras su sentir.

– Estamos orgullosos de ti. Ellos también lo estarían. – declaró Lucius Malfoy al entrar al dormitorio de su nieta. – Diviértete, será tu noche. – dijo abrazando a la chica.

– Nosotros iremos más tarde. El joven Zabini te espera en la sala principal. – explicó Narcissa con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

– Abuela, no empieces, sólo es un amigo…

– Si, eso mismo dijo tu padre cuando nos presentó a Granger. – Lucius emuló la sonrisa de su esposa al decir esas palabras. Charlotte se contagió de esa sonrisa y salió de la habitación parloteando palabras que sus abuelos no pudieron escuchar.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana y la familia Malfoy recién llegaba a su mansión. Al parecer la fiesta de graduación se había extendido más de lo esperado. Los abuelos de Charlotte estaban tan exhaustos que se condujeron como zombies hacia su dormitorio. La joven Malfoy sonrió ante ello.

La chica se dirigió a su habitación. En toda la noche, Charlotte se había sentido demasiado feliz y extasiada. No hubo un minuto de su día, en que recordara siquiera a sus padres; lo cual, ahora que se encontraba a solas en su dormitorio, la hacía sentir sumamente culpable. Ella comenzó a llorar por ello, se sentía asqueada de sí misma al caer en cuenta de que precisamente ese día, su padre cumplía ocho años de fallecido y no había ido a dejar flores en su sepulcro tal como lo hacía cada año.

Y bajo ese pesar fue que Charlotte se quedó dormida.

* * *

– _Charlotte, hija. – mencionaba suavemente un sonriente Draco Malfoy, quien estaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer a quien Charlotte pudo reconocer como su madre, Hermione Granger._

– _¿Papá? – exclamó con cierta incertidumbre. – ¿Mamá? – agregó con voz más débil, dado el hecho de que era la primera vez en que ella veía tan de cerca a su madre._

_Hermione Granger sólo asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposo con devoción. Draco sonrió de igual manera y posteriormente se dirigió a su hija mostrando una mirada triste que logró contagiar a las mujeres presentes._

– _Papá… – repuso nuevamente Charlotte, más se vio interrumpida por un nudo que comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Se sentía extraña, su subconsciente le indicaba que aquello frente a ella no era real; sin embargo miró a sus padres esperanzada; implorando el momento en que ellos le dijeran que lo que había "vivido" hasta ahora, sólo se había tratado de una mala broma._

– _No llores… – mencionó con voz angelical y dulce, Hermione Granger a su hija._

– _Lo siento… – comenzó a hablar delicadamente, Draco. La intención de él era continuar, emitir todas aquellas palabras que habían quedado pendientes entre su hija y él, pero ella no lo permitió, acortó la distancia que la separaba de sus padres y los encerró en un fuerte abrazo que sin duda se sentía demasiado real. Un abrazo que le pareció eterno._

Pero hubo un momento en que se separaron. Draco y Hermione miraron a su hija complacidos de verla convertida en toda una mujer; y Charlotte, mientras seguía enfrascada en su sueño, pudo sentir de manera real, un cálido beso que fue colocado sobre su frente.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Supo que su padre había continuado hablando, sin embargo de aquellas palabras, no recordó nada al despertar.

_Promete que serás feliz, te ponías tan guapa al reír._

_Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte._

_Así, como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía,_

_ahora te toca a ti, sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje._

_Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme._

_En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**

**He de mencionar también que este escrito, nuevamente se debe a un reto organizado por mi apreciable serpiente wiwa Elisa González en el grupo****"Drami****ღ****ne" Hist****ღ****rias de am****ღ****r que debier****ღ****n ser c****ღ****ntadaS en Fb.**

**Agrego que el reto consistía en realizar un escrito inspirado en alguna de las canciones propuestas por el participante que me correspondiera como amigo invisible. En este caso, he de dedicar este relato a Nayeli Ildefonso. ;) :D**

**Dejo link del grupo:**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)groups(diago nal)dramione(punto)hdaqdsc**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D \o/**


End file.
